18
by HunjustforHan
Summary: Goddess of Earth adalah panggilan untuk gadis-gadis terbaik yang dimiliki Over The World Company; impian nyaris seluruh gadis London dan hal paling menarik bagi dunia selain Coklat ataupun bidadari Victoria's Secret. / Shortfict / HunHan / GS / Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Short Fict**

 **.**

 **I'm listening Z.** **tao –** **The** **Road, right now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama Luhan sempat menjadi sorotan selama berbulan-bulan saat fotonya dengan gaun merah provokatif terpampang lebar di puncak gedung _Over The World Company_ ; perusaan kosmetik nomor satu di London dengan penjualan tertinggi selama lima tahun berturut-turut.

Bukan hanya tentang kecantikannya, dua tahun memulai karir sebagai seorang model _catwalk_ , Luhan berada di grafik tertinggi kejayaannya saat berhasil mencantumkan nama sebagai model ke 18 yang berhasil mendapatkan kontrak fantastis bersama perusahaan _itu_ , perusahaan yang digosipkan punya presdir muda super tampan dengan tubuh kurus berotot, kulit seputih tulang, rahang tegas dan beberapa Lamborghini di basement apartemennya. Bujangan Korea yang laku keras di tanah London.

 _Goddess of Earth_ adalah panggilan untuk gadis-gadis terbaik yang dimiliki _Over The World Company_ ; impian nyaris seluruh gadis London dan hal paling menarik bagi dunia selain Coklat ataupun bidadari Victoria's Secret. Diberkati benar nasibnya saat di usia keduapuluh Luhan berhasil menyematkan namanya dalam daftar-daftar tersebut tanpa rintangan yang berarti. _Keberuntungan_ itu ada.

Tapi saat Luhan berada di anak tangga terakhir untuk menggapai dunia dalam genggamannya, dia memilih berhenti. Dan itu cukup menjadikannya kembali menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di media selama dua bulan penuh.

"Berapa lama lagi ?" gadis itu memberenggut, meletakkan sebelah kaki di atas pinggang kekasihnya yang tengah telungkup di ranjang sambil menghadap layar _macbook_ nya, dengan serius. "Aku bosan!" rengeknya, menggerakkan kakinya agar kekasihnya itu terganggu. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain ucapan ' _sebentar lagi ya'_ dari lelaki menyebalkan disampingnya dan kembali sibuk bekerja.

Dia Luhan. Sang model yang menghilang.

Rambut panjangnya yang lurus dengan warna sehitam tinta cumi berserakan diwajahnya. Sesekali dia meniup poninya dengan gerakan malas. Kaos putih longgar transparan membalut kesempurnaan tubuhnya, dengan tambahan _g-string_ hitam genit, dia tidak memakai apa-apalagi selain itu. Namun ternyata _itu_ semua tidak cukup membuat lelakinya berpaling dari pekerjaan. Menyebalkan!

"Sehun! Aku lapar!" rengek Luhan entah yang keberapa kali. Dia melompat menaiki punggung belakang Sehun dan telungkup di atasnya seperti katak, Dagunya terselip di pundak kekar Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi, Luhan."

Si perengek merenggut. "Itu kalimat yang sudah kau ucapkan sebanyak 12 kali sejak 2 jam terakhir." Rajuknya lalu menggigit bahu Sehun. Kekasihnya terkekeh sebentar sebelum meraih wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya kecil seperti biasa. Dan Sehun akan kembali pada pekerjaannya, seperti biasa pula. Lalu yang Luhan lakukan selanjutnya hanya menghitung detik demi detik lewat jemarinya yang bermain di punggung belakang Sehun. Tentang mengapa dia bisa berada disini, mengapa dia bisa berguling kesana kemari di atas ranjang Sehun yang berwarna abu-abu.

Disesapnya lebih dalam aroma tubuh laki-laki itu, ingat pertama kali saat Sehun memberikan senyuman padanya yang kemudian menjadi _sesuatu_ di antara mereka, aroma ini adalah aroma yang sama. Harum dan maskulin, gabungan sempurna bagi penciuman Luhan. Mata gelap Sehun, surainya yang dinaikkan ke atas dan tatapan misteriusnya, Luhan menyimpan itu baik-baik dalam memorinya; hari dimana dia didaulat menjadi _Goddes of Earth_ ke 18 dan Sehun berada disana untuk mengawasinya berkilau dibalik blitz kamera.

Pertemuan formal, kontrak kerja, makan malam dan menghadiri pesta atas nama perusahaan telah mereka lakukan. Sampai di malam ketika Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang, dia tidak tau kenapa malah mencium wanita itu tepat di depan pintu apartemennya; dengan mesra dan bernapas rendah.

Dua bulan setelah ciuman itu, setelah Luhan memberikan _password_ apartemennya pada Sehun, ataupun setelah dia menginap untuk pertama kalinya di kamar Sehun, laki-laki itu malah memberikannya pilihan sulit yang membuat mereka tidak bicara selama seminggu.

"Berhenti menjadi model dan hidup bersamaku, atau ….. kita akhiri hubungan ini. Sejujurnya Luhan, aku adalah jenis lelaki _kuno_ yang tidak suka mengkomersialkan kecantikan wanitanya."

Tujuh hari yang dibutuhkan Luhan demi melerai perang antara batin dan logikanya. Awalnya dia lebih memilih karir daripada seorang lelaki, tapi satu hari di awal minggu bulan Oktober, saat dia menemukan Sehun dengan setelan hitam jahatnya sedang bersandar di kap mobil yang sama sialnya ditambah satu senyuman miring, Luhan menghela napas dalam. Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara sebelum menghajar Sehun dengan pelukan dan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

Nyatanya Luhan lebih memilih lelaki tampan yang sukses dan kaya alih-alih kesuksesan dirinya sendiri.

"Berapa lama lagi kau membuatku menjadi wanita yang mengiba perhatian kekasihnya seperti ini," keluh Luhan akhirnya menggulingkan tubuh turun dari punggung Sehun. Kakinya menjuntai di sisi ranjang sementara rasa jenuhnya sudah sebagus ukiran pensil di alisnya. Luhan menggumpulkan rambut dan menyimpul helainya membentuk sebuah cepolan berantakan yang manis. "Dosamu sangat besar karena mengabaikan titisan surga sepertiku," desis Luhan kecil dan Sehun terkekeh dibelakangnya. Hanya _itu_.

Bulu lentik matanya mengerjab beberapa kali selagi tangannya menekan kusen jendela dan memandangi kota London dengan bosan. Dari apartemen Sehun yang berada di lantai 12, Luhan bisa mengamati dengan jelas kesibukan di coffee shop perempatan jalan. Sensasi pahit dan manis pancake coklatnya berhalusinasi dipikirannya, merayu Luhan untuk segera turun atau dia tidak akan mendapatkannya sama sekali.

Liur Luhan bahkan sudah terasa pahit karena terlalu lama menunggu Sehun yang terus berkata ' _tunggu sebentar_ _.._ _nanti ya_ _.. sedikit lagi_ _.._ ' dan itu sudah berlangsung selama berjam-jam.

Dia memutar tubuh, bersedekap dada lalu menyampirkan bokong kenyalnya pada kusen jendela. Dalam matanya, Luhan mendapati lemari pakaian di pojok kanan, meja rias beserta tas-tas belanja yang berserakan di sudut kamar, Sehun yang sibuk mengetik pada _macbook_ nya di ranjang, sweater moca tergantung di balik pintu dan hotpants tergeletak di samping nakas.

Beberapa kali Luhan mengajari dirinya sendiri bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun berarti siap untuk menjalin hubungan secara mandiri. Sehun hanya punya waktu tidur 30 jam selama seminggu, termasuk di dalamnya agenda kencan mereka. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang keparat kaya itu bisa lakukan selain bekerja.

Tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sehun bahkan masih terlihat mempesona ketika dahinya berkerut karena grafik turun naik di layar _macbook_ nya. Hanya saja, Luhan adalah spesies wanita yang menginginkan _weekend_ menonton film romantis di bioskop, ataupun bermanja-manjaan seharian di tempat tidur dengan kekasihnya. Sayangnya waktu Sehun sangat terbatas, jadi Luhan memutuskan mengenakan hotpants dan sweaternya dengan ringkas daripada menjadi seonggok kaleng plastik sisa disini.

Wanita mandiri kan ?

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan menarik tudung sweater menutupi kepalanya.

"Beli makanan." Jawabnya cuek.

"Tidak bisakah menungguku selesai ?"

Luhan mengambil dompet di meja rias sementara Sehun turun dari ranjang. "Sudah 2 jam. Keterlaluan sekali jika kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai waktuku menunggu," ketusnya bergegas menuju pintu. Tapi begitu dia memutar knopnya, Sehun datang untuk mengunci pintunya dan melemparkan kuncinya ke atas lemari pakaian; tempat dimana Luhan akan sulit menjangkaunya.

Luhan mengerang. "Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriaknya. Namun yang Sehun lakukan malah menarik tangannya dan membuat Luhan jatuh menelungkup di tempat tidur.

"20 menit lagi, aku janji," otot-ototnya yang ketat mengukung Luhan, menjadikan Luhan bantal guling di bawah tubuhnya yang akan menemaninya membereskan satu grafik lagi untuk presentasi hari senin. Gadis itu menggeliat dan Sehun malah semakin mendekapkan tubuh mereka sementara jari-jarinya sibuk bekerja dan mulut Luhan sibuk mengoceh. Tapi setiap kali Luhan mengeluarkan ocehannya, maka dengan gemas Sehun akan mencium puncak kepala wanita itu hingga dia diam. "Selagi menunggu, searching saja tempat makan siang yang kau ingingkan," Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengabilnya.

"Searching tempat makan Luhan, bukan mengecek kotak masuk dan akun pribadi kekasihmu."

Luhan mendengus nyaring.

Beginilah mereka. Sehun di atas sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan Luhan di bawahnya sibuk mencari restoran-restoran keren. "Aku mau makan di tempat paling mahal! Karena hari ini kau sudah membuatku menunggu sangat lama." Bibirnya cemberut.

"Apapun yang kau mau, sayang. Asal jangan memilih sesuatu yang asam, kau punya riwayat _magh_ , ingat ?"

"Tentu saja. Mulutmu seperti alarm yang selalu berdering saat aku menyentuh cuka makan."

"Selain itu …"

"Apa ?"

"Ganti hotpantsmu. Ini sangat pendek, sungguh pendek dan bahkan terlalu pendek untuk dikatakan sebuah celana. Panjangnya tidak lebih dari empat jari."

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sedang nge _trend_ tau." Luhan membela diri. "Baekhyun bahkan dibelikan pacarnya bikini keluaran terbaru Victoria's Secret. Kau tidak mau membelikanku satu ?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli sebuah pulau lebih dulu."

"Untuk ?"

"Kau berjemur."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Aku tidak masalah berjemur di pantai biasa, tidak akan membuatku alergi _kok,_ " katanya; percaya diri.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya menyediakan tempat dimana tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihatmu memakai bikini selain aku."

"Apa?!"

Sehun mendelik disamping bahu Luhan, "Kenapa ?" tanyanya curiga, "Kau mau pamer tubuh di depan laki-laki lain ?"

Luhan menggeleng, saaaaangat pelan.

"Kalau begitu pakai _bra_ mu. Aku sudah selesai," pungkas laki-laki itu sebelum menutup _macbook_ nya. "Dan jangan pernah bepergian keluar tanpa bra," peringatnya kemudian mengangkat sedikit tubuh dan membiarkan Luhan membalikkan badan sebelum menduduki selangkangan wanitanya (lagi).

Luhan ikut duduk.

"Kenapa ?" dahi Sehun mengernyit saat lirikan mata Luhan berubah liar. Lalu tanpa aba-aba wanita itu menyentak baju kausnya ke atas, menggoyangkan kepala hingga cepolannya terurai dan membiarkan Sehun meneguk liurnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan ? K-katanya mau makan di restoran ?" Sesungguhnya Sehun gelagapan setengah mati.

Payudara sintal Luhan menggantung bebas dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" goda Luhan menjengkelkan.

"Kenapa melepas bajumu ?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk—"

"Memasang _bra_ , sayangku. Bukan _half naked_ dan menggoda kekasihmu seperti ini." Frustasi Sehun dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari dada kekasihnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Pikiranmu, Oh Sehun," kikiknya kemudian meraih sesuatu di atas bantal dan memamerkannya pada Sehun. "Aku memang mau memakai _bra_ ku, Tuan."

Salah tingkah lelakinya memang yang terbaik. Luhan menyukai bagian dimana Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertangkap basah. Dia mulai melingkarkan _bra_ itu pada tubuhnya, tapi pada saat Luhan hendak mengaitkan kaitannya,

"Tunggu sebentar," Sehun menahannya.

Mata hitam laki-laki itu, napasnya yang sengal dan tangannya yang dingin, Luhan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat Sehun mendorong pelan bahunya sampai terjatuh di empuknya bantal.

"Ada apalagi, Oh Sehun ?"

"Bisa tunggu sebentar lagi ?" sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, bernegosiasi.

"Kau mau membuat kekasihmu mati kelaparan ya ?"

Senyuman licik di wajah lelakinya, Luhan mengutuk itu karena pada akhirnya dia meletakkan sebelah lengan menutupi matanya, berkata "10 menit. Oke ?" dan membiarkan Sehun menggumuli payudaranya selama waktu yang telah disebutkan. Itupun jika Sehun tidak ingkar janji.

Lapar Luhan bisa menunggu untuk _itu_.

Untuk kebejatan Sehun yang membawa kebahagiaan dan kepuasaan duniawi baginya, yang membuat dia tersenyum seperti orang sinting dan membusungkan dada setinggi apa yang lelakinya inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plis. Jangan ngamuk karena gue malah publish shortfict ini daripada melanjutkan BLACK PIANO. Sumpah, lagi gak mood ngelanjutin ff BP, gak tau kenapa. Mungkin karena gue belum punya inspirasi untuk ngebangkitin feel hurt di chapter depan. Lagi pengen bikin sesuatu yg so sweet sebelum bulan puasa** **tapi gue terlalu males mau bikin oneshoot yang panjang kekekeke** **.** **Lagipula gue lagi sibuk banget minggu ini. Baru beberapa minggu lalu ujian dan minggu ini sama minggu depan gue ujian lagi. Dan untuk bulan puasa, gue baru inget kalo sebentar lagi puasa, jadi adegan anu-anunya dikurangi ataupun ditiadakan dulu ya.** **/Muke Lu para Mesyumers, gue tau gue tau! Tobat dulu napa sana! Dijadiin kerak neraka baru tau lu pada. Hahahahaha /** **Itupun kalo gue sempet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenernya shortfict ini cuma mau gue publish di FB kayak biasanya, tapi kayaknya akun FFN gue terlalu lama dibiarin terbengkalai. Jadi anggep aja ini pengganjal sementara sambil nungguin BP apdet ya. Kekekeke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, gue mau Tanya, diantara readers gue disini, ada gak sih yang dari Pontianak, setidaknya Kal-Bar gitu. Siapa tau ajakan kita satu kampus tapi gak saling kenal.** **Kan asik juga kalo gue bisa bahas HunHan di kampus. Wkwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke. Maaf kalo mengecewakan.**

 **AI LOP YU :***


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shortfic ini mengandung sedikit unsur yang** _ **tidak-tidak**_ **.** **Mohon tidak membacanya disiang hari saat sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa.** **Itu dosa, batalin puasa. Kekeke**

 **Udah diperingatin dari awal ya.**

 **Shorfict ini dipublish karena ada sedikit pemberitahuan di ujung.**

 **.**

 **Untuk** _ **Mbah Exoshiship**_ **, ini persyaratannya udah gue penuhin ya..** **:D**

 **Dan untuk** _ **Meriska_Lu**_ **dan** _ **Tika Mutiara**_ **, makasih udah merekomendasikan FF HUNjustforHAN di blog pribadi kalian ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Luhan bingung apa yang harus dikerjakannya ketika Sehun berada di kantor. Laki-laki itu akan terus sibuk sepanjang waktu meskipun disela-sela kosongnya yang sedikit, Sehun rutin menghubunginya. Terkadang juga sering Luhan dapati Sehun menelpon hanya untuk memintanya bercerita tentang apa yang sedang dia kerjakan sedangkan lelaki itu diam mendengarkan sambil menyedok makan siang ke mulutnya.

Dan sekarang Luhan berada dalam kebingungan itu. Puluhan game di smartphonenya sudah tidak memberikan efek penghibur yang cukup. Dia memutuskan memakai coat coklat tua selutut, dipadu dengan boots tinggi dan kacamata hitam sombong menukik dihidungnya.

Dalam laci kaca di kamar Sehun, ada susunan kunci yang berjejer rapi. Dahi Luhan berkerut, pipinya menggembung saat dia berpikir sesuatu yang tidak penting sebelum akhirnya memilih kunci nomor 2 dari sebelah kanan. Itu kunci LaFerrari merah Sehun. Alasan Luhan mengambilnya adalah karena hari ini dia berniat memakai tas warna merah, itu terasa sangat cocok dipikirannya meskipun sebenarnya tidak bermanfaat.

Kemudian setelah menyelipkan _blackcard_ tanpa limit milik Sehun dalam dompet tangannya, Luhan melenggang pergi; menemui pakaian dan seluruh tetek bengek wanita yang sangat dia rindukan. Persiapan jalan-jalan yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo gemparkan di grup pribadi mereka sejak dua hari lalu.

.

.

Butuh tiga jam bagi Luhan demi memuaskan hati materialistisnya yang kelaparan, namun sekarang, dia berdiri melongo di depan meja kasir, melepas kacamata hitamnya dan nyaris menjatuhkan rahang.

Bagaimana caranya untuk membawa 22 paperbag ini sendirian ? Apa LaFerrarinya cukup ?

Ponselnya berbunyi. Luhan menengok ke kanan kiri dan menemukan satu sofa panjang di sebelah selatan. Dia bergegas kesana untuk meluruskan kakinya yang pegal sambil menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya, _tentu saja_.

" _Dimana?"_

"Salah satu mall di Gangnam."

" _Shopping ?"_

"Hm.." jawabnya malas sebelum melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan terkejut. "Sudah jam 6 sore _ya_ ? Aku tidak sadar. Pantas saja kakiku pegal sekali." Keluhnya.

"Dari suaramu sepertinya terjadi masalah. Kenapa ?"

Sepatu bootsnya dilepas. "Belanjaanku terlalu banyak hingga membuatku bingung bagaimana cara membawanya pulang. LaFerrarimu kurasa tidak punya cukup ruang tersisa dan aku….. _sendirian_."

Bukannya memberi solusi, Sehun malah menertawakannya.

"Kau beli Lingerie ?"

"Sehun, jangan bercanda. Aku sedang serius. Sembilan puluh delapan persen."

"Jawab saja."

Luhan mendengus, menendang boots tingginya sampai tumbang. "Ya! Aku beli! Baaaaaaaanyak sekali! Puas?"

"Oke. Karena kau punya Lingerie baru dalam paperbag mu, maka tunggu disana. Aku jemput."

"Mobilnya ?"

"Tinggalkan saja. Besok biar sekretarisku yang ambil."

.

.

Tas-tas belanja berserakan di lantai kamar sedangkan Luhan sudah terlentang ditempat tidur dengan boots masih bersarang dikakinya yang menjuntai. Sehun datang menyusul namun dia meletakkan tas-tas belanja milik kekasihnya dengan cara sedikit lebih rapi.

" _Capek_. Tanganku kebas. Aku butuh istirahat." Luhan bicara pada dirinya sendiri selagi Sehun menggantung jasnya digantungan pakaian dekat pintu. "juga tidur."

Sehun melipat lengan kemeja abu-abunya sebatas siku sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum akhirnya berjongkok. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa tapi tangannya bekerja membuka boots pacarnya.

"Hun.." panggil Luhan seraya bangkit, menjuntaikan kaki di depan Sehun yang berjongkok di lantai.

Sebelah alis Sehun naik, itu berarti dia mendengarkan.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bilang mereka akan pergi liburan ke Bali selama tiga hari. Akan ada sejenis _Beach Party_ untuk merayakan persahabatan kami yang kelima tahun. Mereka mengajakku." Luhan menggigit bibir saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati.

Dahi Sehun berlipat, tanda dia berpikir. Luhan pesimis lelaki itu mengizinkannya jika dilihat dari seberapa kusam ekspresi wajah milik laki-laki itu. Tapi _Party_ bersama sahabat akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan Luhan tidak ingin melewatkannya hanya dengan berdiam diri di rumah sambil menunggu Sehun pulang kerja.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

 _Benarkan apa kata Luhan._

"Kenapa ?" tanyanya meminta alasan yang masuk akal.

"Terlalu banyak orang disana."

"Tentu saja di pantai banyak orang. Pikirkan Sehun, tidak mungkin para gadis berlibur ke kuburan." Luhan mulai gerah. "Masalahnya sekarang apa ? Jelaskan padaku dengan bahasa yang sedikit manusiawi."

Sehun berdiri, memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menebak apa yang gadis-gadis lakukan saat berpesta di pantai."

Luhan belum merasa puas atas jawaban lelakinya. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, menyusul Sehun yang sedang menyibak gorden panjang di sisi kamar. Malam langit London tersaji dibaliknya, berwarna gelap dan pekat.

"Kau berpikiran buruk padaku ?" nada sedikit tinggi Luhan keluarkan. Dia baru berumur 20 tahun untuk dapat mengontrol emosi kegadisannya yang labil. "Aku datang kesana hanya pergi berlibur, bukan menjual diri!"

"Luhan!"

Matanya mulai berair karena suara Sehun setingkat lebih keras dari biasanya. Itu menakutkan. Namun Luhan juga menginginkan masa mudanya berlarian di pinggir pantai dan bermain bola voli sampai tubuhnya diselimuti pasir, bukannya menjadi gadis rumahan yang menunggu lelakinya pulang hingga berjamur.

Luhan sudah meninggalkan dunia gemerlapnya demi Sehun, dia hanya menginginkan tiga hari menikmati waktunya di alam bebas bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Sehun tidak mengizinkan _itu_ ? _Well,_ dia sangat keterlalun.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kukhayalkan sebelumnya. Aku bukan burung yang bisa kau masukkan dalam sangkar selama bertahun-tahun semau hatimu. Aku manusia! Seharusnya kau menghargai sedikit saja kehidupanku sebagai seorang wanita."

"Lebih dari apapun, Luhan! Aku menghargaimu!"

"Omong kosong!" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, sibuk mengurus napasnya yang berantakan; tidak kalah jauh dari milik Sehun. "Kau hanya membuatku menua sampai keriput dalam kamarmu."

"Kau boleh menikmati dunia, tapi nikmati semuanya saat aku berada disampingmu."

"Kapan ?!" matanya yang indah berubah nyalang, begitu pula dengan dagu lancipnya yang naik 15 derajat ke atas. "Besok ? atau besoknya lagi ? atau bertahun-tahun kemudian ? Yang kutemukan selama ini waktumu bahkan tidak cukup untuk menemaniku makan siang."

Dahi Sehun berkerut mendapati egoismemenyala hebat di atas kepala Luhan, sedangkan egoismenya sendiri melepuh dikulitnya. Dalam, dalam dan semakin dalam Sehun memasukkan Luhan ke matanya, saat itu pula dia menyadari jika mereka butuh bernapas dengan cara lebih normal. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak sampai melayang.

Sehun membuang wajah, "Dari awal sudah kuperingatkan padamu bahwa aku adalah jenis lelaki _kuno_ yang tidak suka melihat kekasihku memamerkan tubuh dihadapan laki-laki lain. Dan yang _akan_ kalian lakukan disana tidak lebih dari berjalan nyaris telanjang di sepanjang pantai dengan berlenggak seperti anjing betina yang ingin digagahi," katanya berlalu meninggalkan Luhan, meninggalkan sedikit rasa tersinggung pada gadisnya.

"Bisakah sekali saja tidak berpikiran buruk terhadapku ?"

"Aku tidak berpikiran buruk," sahut Sehun dibelakangnya, Luhan berbalik demi menemukan lelaki itu. Lalu saat dia melihat Sehun meraih sesuatu dari dalam salah satu paperpag, Luhan terdiam. "Karena aku selalu memiliki alasan yang logis setiap kali memperlakukanmu, _selayaknya_ manusia, seperti apa yang kau harapkan," dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan melempar sepasang bikini merah ke lantai. Kunci mulut Luhan jatuh bersamaan dengan itu, dia tidak sanggup menyanggah lebih banyak. Sehun menemukan kebohongannya dalam 15 menit.

Ada jeda beberapa menit diantara mereka. Kepulan asap menutupi rasa sayang.

Sebagai pihak yang lebih dewasa, Sehun menyiram api egoismenya terlebih dulu.

"Kapan keberangkatannya ?"

Luhan menunduk saat mengatakan, "Besok," dengan nada lirih yang kentara. Dari ujung matanya dia bisa merasakan kepalan tangan Sehun menggantung disisi tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Pergilah."

"Hun…"

"Terserahmu, Luhan. Sepertinya hidupmu tersiksa berada disini."

Satu dentuman pintu yang Luhan dapatkan membuatnya murung selama memasukkan baju ke dalam koper. Sehun yang tidak suka dan Luhan yang merasa tidak senang. Mereka cocok dalam memperburuk kesalahpahaman ini.

.

.

.

Sisi ranjang yang kosong merupakan apa yang Luhan temukan dikeesokan hari. Koper di sudut ruangan, pernapasan dihidungnya macet memikirkan bagaimana semalam mereka tidur saling membelakangi dan berakhir dengan Luhan bangun sendirian.

Sedangkan Sehun sudah berada di balik meja makan, menikmati potongan roti tawar yang dilapisinya dengan slai kekecewaan dan segelas rasa bersalah bercampur dalam kental kopinya.

Keposesifan yang dia hamparkan tidak dapat menyambut dengan baik usia muda Luhan.

Sisa dua gigitan lagi untuk roti hampanya pagi ini sebelum wanita muda itu datang, meletakkan sesuatu di pinggir meja dan berharap Sehun melihatnya.

" _Blackcard_ -mu, terimakasih," katanya.

Sehun perhatikan baik-baik wajah muram Luhan, tidak ada gemilang semangat di ujung bulu mata lentiknya. Biasanya dia menemukan pelangi melengkung di mata kekasihnya untuk dipuji.

Sehun menarik kursi, "duduk sebentar," pintanya pada Luhan yang langsung menurut. "Sudah pesan tiket ?"

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sementara jemarinya bermain gelisah di pangkuannya.

"Jam berapa ?"

"4 sore," cicitnya terdengar seperti tikus terjepit. Kerongkongan Luhan kering seperti tidak pernah dibasahi air berabad-abad.

Roti itu dihabiskan oleh Sehun sebelum menyesap pahit kopinya dari dalam cangkir. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Bandara."

"Tidak perlu. Baekhyun bilang dia akan menjemputku."

Anggukan kepala Sehun yang tidak merelakan. "Pastikan ponselmu tetap aktif."

"Hm."

Dia mengangsurkan kartunya pada Luhan, "Simpan. Aku tidak tau berguna atau tidak disana, tapi semoga saja _iya_. Teman-temanmu pasti belanja, begitu juga seharusnya kau." Lalu berdiri dan meraih jas-nya di sandaran kursi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hun.." Luhan menahan tangan Sehun, tapi saat Sehun memperhatikan, Luhan tidak bicara apa-apa selain matanya yang berair.

"Nikmati liburanmu. Hubungi aku setelah tiba disana," ujar laki-laki itu meletakkan Luhan dalam sebuah pelukan. Gadisnya terisak. "Luhan, boleh aku menitip satu pesan ?"

Dia merasakan Luhan mengangguk dibahunya.

"Tubuhmu, jangan dipamerkan kumohon. Gunakan pakaian yang setidaknya tidak membuatku cemas."

Luhan menarik diri sepelan mungkin, dia punya banyak kalimat yang ingin dikatakan namun tidak ada yang keluar sebagus airmata dipipinya. Semakin Sehun menghapus tetes-tetes itu, maka semakin deras _mereka_ berjatuhan.

"Jangan menangis, kau akan kesulitan bernapas."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan cara kekanakan. Dia mulai berhenti, nyaris berhasil. Namun ketika Sehun menggusak pucuk kepalanya dan berkata "Cepat pulang," Luhan malah memeluk lelaki itu sampai dada lelakinya basah.

Dia ingin pergi bersama Sehun, tapi lelaki itu tidak punya cukup waktu.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari Sehun mempersiapkan semua ini. Mengurangi jatah tidurnya yang memang sedikit dan menikmati jam makannya dengan mie yang disiram air panas. Dia meringkas tugas-tugas kantor seluarbiasa mungkin untuk mendapatkan tiga hari ke depan. Seharusnya dimulai besok, itu kalau Luhan tidak mematahkannya di tengah jalan.

Dia terduduk di kursi kantor dengan satu keranjang rasa penat bertengger di atas pundaknya, pukul 8 malam dan Sehun belum beranjak pulang. Luhan berangkat tadi sore dengan satu pesan teks yang dia kirimkan, lalu posisi Sehun disini adalah lelaki yang menunggu kekasihnya mengirimkan satu pesan (lagi) yang berisi bahwa wanita itu mendarat dengan kondisi sehat dan tidak mendapatkan pelecehan apapun di dalam pesawat.

Untuk keempat kali Sehun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, dan untuk keempat kali pula dia mendesah. Yang terakhir merupakan yang paling panjang.

"Memangnya berapa lama perjalanan kesana ?" Kesalnya sendirian, meraih kunci mobil lalu memasukkan dua tiket pesawat ke dalam saku jas.

Hal yang tidak Sehun sukai, salah satunya saat membuka pintu apartemen dia tidak menemukan adanya aroma kehidupan lain disini. Hidup tanpa Luhan membuat jantungnya rusak. Akal gila Sehun mulai bertingkah, mengatakan bahwa dia harus memesan tiket ke Bali juga malam ini dan menyusul Luhan kesana meski hanya untuk tidur beberapa jam di samping wanita itu.

Pikirannya berputar ulang tentang satu kejadian.

Pernah sekali mereka berselisih pendapat nyaris seperti tadi tapi dengan masalah berbeda, yang berujung Luhan pulang ke apartemennya. Sehun pikir dia tidak sanggup mengurus pikiran sakit Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan pulang tidak akan memberikan efek apapun. Nyatanya, tepat pukul 2 malam Sehun meraih kunci mobil dan menginjak pedal gas mobil sekuat yang dia bisa.

Menyusul Luhan, menjemputnya lebih tepat. Dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa gadis itu disisinya.

Tapi keadaan kali ini berbeda, Sehun yakin Luhan tidak akan suka jika dia muncul tiba-tiba dan mengganggunya dengan acara " _ayo pulang"_. Luhan benar, seharusnya dia menikmati masa mudanya yang hanya datang sekali dengan bersenang-senang, bukan dijadikan burung peliharaan oleh Sehun.

Sekali lagi Sehun mengecek notifikasi ponselnya yang masih kosong, setelah itu dia mendesis, melempar ponsel ke ranjang. Tangannya meraih tiket pesawat dari dalam saku jas-nya, itu adalah apa yang membuat Sehun sekecewa ini.

Seharusnya Luhan ada disini untuk mendengarkan Sehun bicara kalau dia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan cuti tiga hari yang menakjubkan, dan Sehun sudah menyewa sebuah pulau pribadi untuk Luhan berjemur sampai puas. Namun kekeras kepalaan wanita itu membuat Sehun menelan semua ini mentah-mentah. Kerongkongannya mulai bermasalah.

Demi melunturkan seluruh kemelut dalam otaknya, Sehun pikir dia butuh air hangat dan waktu yang cukup untuk berendam. Jas-nya dilepas, begitu pula dengan kemeja dan jam tangan. Dia menjari rambutnya ke atas sebelum menarik pintu kamar mandi dan…

… _tersenyum tanpa sadar_.

Dunianya…..

Luhan berada disana, berendam di tengah buih sambil menanggalkan satu persatu kelopak bunga mawar. Wajahnya cemberut melihat senyuman Sehun.

"Jangan tersenyum!"

Tapi Sehun terlanjur kehilangan kontrol di sudut bibirnya. Dia bergegas mendekati wanita itu lalu duduk dipinggiran _bath up_.

"Apa pesawatnya meledak ?"

"Candaanmu konyol, Sehun."

Dia terkekeh sebelum mencium kilat bibir kekasihnya dan memperoleh satu pukulan dari tangkai mawar yang sedang dipegang Luhan. Untungnya, tidak lagi berduri.

"Serius, sayang. Kenapa batal ?"

"Pantainya kering."

Lelucon Luhan yang membuat Sehun tertawa nyaring. Dia tidak mengeluarkan tawa senyaring itu jika tidak benar-benar bahagia.

"Kenapa tidak jadi pergi ?"

" _Seseorang_ tidak bisa tidur tanpa aku disampingnya."

"Itu aku."

"Memang itu kau!. Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus membelikanku kalung berlian sebagai ganti liburanku yang berantakan."

"Mau model yang seperti apa ?"

Luhan berdecih nyaring. "Inilah hal menyebalkan memiliki kekasih terlalu kaya. Dia tidak pernah menyusahkan otaknya berpikir dua kali untuk mengabulkan barang apapun yang kuminta."

Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas sementara gadis itu memukul-mukulkan tangkai mawarnya berkali-kali (lagi) pada Sehun.

Tangan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam air, mengambilnya dalam jumlah sedikit untuk disiramkan pada pundak kekasihnya. Awalnya Luhan membiarkan itu sebelum dia melotot saat dengan kesengajaan yang jelas Sehun menyentuh ujung dadanya.

"Oh Sehun, tanganmu."

"Maaf. Tidak sengaja." Kilahnya, mengendikkan bahu. Tapi kemudian Sehun mengulanginya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Luhan mencubit perut Sehun, berharap laki-lakinya akan menghentikan kejahilannya itu. Namun sayangnya, Sehun punya akal yang benar-benar licik. Karena bukannya berhenti, dia malah berpura-pura kesakitan lalu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke dalam air untuk merengkuh tubuh telanjang kekasihnya yang licin.

Luhan berteriak sedangkan Sehun mulai mencumbuinya.

.

.

.

Selesai melilitkan handuk putih disekitar pinggang, Sehun memeriksa perutnya. Ada dua bekas keungungan yang diciptakan Luhan. Cubitannya sungguh terlatih.

Walaupun Sehun harus berperang dulu, tapi dia berhasil menjamah tubuh kekasihnya untuk satu kali. Setelah itu Luhan berlari mengakhiri mandinya seperti seekor kelinci betina dengan Sehun yang terkekeh di belakang.

Dia keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan duduk diranjang dengan _bathrobe_ putih dan sedang mengamati sesuatu.

"Hun.." panggilnya.

Sehun menyahut dengan gumaman.

"Ini apa ?" dia mengangkat dua buah kertas.

"Tiket pesawat."

Dahi Luhan mengkerut tidak senang. "Kau mau perjalanan bisnis lagi ? Meninggalkanku sendirian ? Wow! Hebat sekali!" rutuknya.

"Aku tidak akan menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyewa sebuah pulau pribadi jika hanya ingin melakukan perjalanan bisnis." Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Menyewa pulau pribadi ?"

Dia mengangguk, "Yap," berdiri dihadapan Luhan dengan wajah senang.

"Untuk ?"

"Menemanimu berjemur ? Atau melihatmu memamerkan bikini merah itu ? Atau untuk apapunlah."

"Maksudmu kita liburan ?" mata Luhan melebar penuh semangat. "Berdua ?" Apalagi saat Sehun menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, Luhan melompat.

BRAK!

Mendorong tubuh Sehun ke lantai lalu mendudukinya.

"Wow!" Sehun berseru takjub, merasakan nyeri di punggung belakang dan hal mengagumkan tersaji dihadapannya. Luhan, yang dengan senang hati menarik tali _bathrobe_ nya dan berkedip jahil.

"Kau mau berapa sesi malam ini ?"

Pertanyaan luar biasa.

"Banyak. Tapi kita punya perjalanan sangat pagi besok."

"Kau bisa menggendongku kan ?"

Napas Sehun lepas ke udara dengan cara yang asik. Luhan di atas sedang bermain dengan gigitan dibibirnya dan itu nyaris membuat Sehun sinting.

"Jadi, Tuan Oh Sehun, berapa banyak untuk malam ini ?"

"5 sesi ?" sebelah alis Sehun terangkat.

Luhan semakin nakal.

"Akan kuberi dua kali lipat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END or NOT, I don't know.**

 **Wkwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okkeh. Di atas udah diumumin ya kalo dilarang baca ff ini siang –siang bagi yg berpuasa.** **Walaupun adegan itunya gak jelas, tapi setidaknya ini udah menjerumus (?).** **kekekeke**

 **Sebenernya gue merasa berdosa banget publish ini shortfict di bulan Puasa. Dosanya kita tanggung sama rata ya gengs.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, kemaren ada yang nanya kenapa judulnya ini "18". Sebenernya gak ada alasan khusus sih, waktu mau publish gue baru inget kalo gue belum kasi shortfict ini judul -_- karena di dalam cerita Luhan ini** _ **Goddess of Earth**_ **yang ke-18, makanya gue ambil dari situ aja. Gak ada hubungannya sama umur sih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke. Dengan dipublishnya ini shorfict, dengan ini juga gue mau bilang kalo gue mau istirahat dulu bentar dari dunia perfanfican.** **Real Life gue kadang gak seimbang, ditambah otak lagi mumet mau nulis.** **Gue juga butuh tidur karena sekarang jadwal tidur udah terganggu.** **Gak tau juga kapan gue bakalan balik, moga aja cepetan.** **Doain besok dapet inspirasi buat nulis sehingga besok juga gue bisa comeback. Kekeke**

 **Sorry buat yang nunggu BLACK PIANO. Itu ff kan konfliknya lagi hanget-hangetnya dan gue malah stuck ditempat. Tapi daripada nanti kelanjutannya jadi ngawur karena gue lagi gak mood buat nulis, gue lebih milih istirahat dulu.** **Seperti DESIRE, dulu juga pernah stuck berbulan-bulan kan ?** **kayaknya itu udah jadi kebiasaan gue deh bikin cerita ngestuck ditengah jalan. Wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Semoga masih ada yang bersedia nungguin HUNjustforHAN comeback ya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AI LOP YU ALL :***


End file.
